Troost
by Nemaya
Summary: Het is kort na de Slag om Zweinstein en Molly heeft het moeilijk met het verlies van Fred. Kan Harry haar wat troost bieden?


Molly Wemel staarde troosteloos in het vuur. Het was nu een maand na de Slag om Zweinstein. Een genadeloos pijnlijke maand waarin Fred niet meer bestond. Nooit meer zou ze zijn grappen en grollen meemaken en als George op dezelfde manier door zou gaan als hij nu deed, zou ook hij nooit meer grapjes maken. Molly had nooit gedacht dat ze de humor en capriolen van haar tweeling zou missen, maar nu snakte ze ernaar om hen een standje te kunnen geven om het een of ander. Samen brachten ze altijd leven in de brouwerij. Nu Fred er niet meer was, leek iedereen in de familie uitgeblust te zijn. Zonder energie.  
>Ze miste haar oudste tweelingzoon net zo hard als ze in de eerste oorlog haar broers had gemist nadat zij waren vermoord. Haar keel kneep zich samen en een zwaar gevoel zette zich vast in de regio van haar hart. De tranen stroomden stilletjes over haar wangen, terwijl de vele herinneringen aan haar verloren zoon aan zich voorbij liet gaan als een reeks tovenaarsfoto's.<br>Nooit was hij alleen. Zocht je Fred, was hij bij George. Zocht je George, was hij bij Fred. Alles deden ze samen. Met een schok realiseerde ze zich dat George het nog moeilijker met dit verlies moest hebben dan zijzelf, aangezien hij zijn andere helft had verloren. Nu zou hij alles alleen moeten leren doen.  
>Molly hoopte met heel haar hart dat Fred nu op een veilige plek was, waar hij kon praten met degenen die hem voorgegaan waren en die net als hem in de Slag om het leven waren gekomen. Tonks, Remus en al die anderen. Ze hoopte dat hij iemand kon vinden om een oogje in het zeil te houden, iemand die hem kon helpen om ook alleen door te gaan, zonder George.<p>

Harry keek met pijn in het hart naar het verdriet van de vrouw die de plaats van zijn moeder had ingenomen toen zij dat zelf niet kon doen. Niets kon Fred terughalen uit de dood, en de Steen der Wederkeer was onvindbaar in het Verboden Bos. Hij wist zeker dat het geen goed idee was om dat gevaarlijke onding terug te vinden, puur om mevrouw Wemel nog eenmaal met Fred te laten praten. De drang om het te blijven gebruiken zou te sterk zijn. Niet alleen voor hem, maar voor iedereen die geliefden en familie waren verloren. De Steen was het beste af in dat uitgestrekte niemandsland.  
>Toch wilde hij iets doen voor de normaal zo sterke vrouw. Iets om haar uit haar rouw te trekken en te laten zien dat er nog meer mensen waren die Fred misten en dat er ook nog anderen waren die haar nodig hadden. Haar gezin; haar man Arthur, haar zoons Bill, Charlie, Percy, George en Ron, en haar dochter Ginny. Zelfs Harry, die gewend was om voor zichzelf te zorgen, wist dat hij haar nodig had.<br>Wat had mevrouw Wemel nodig?  
>Ze ontfermde zich over een jochie dat ze niet kende toen hij elf jaar was door hem uit te leggen hoe hij op het perron moest komen. Het jaar erna werd hij door haar zoons gered uit Duffkaban en hoewel haar drie zoons een standje kregen en als straf niet naar bed mochten om bij te slapen en de tuin Kaboutervrij moesten maken, werden ze verder niet gestraft. Elk jaar dat hij bij hen vakantie kon vieren, voelde hij zich bij hen thuis. Hij kon zichzelf zijn en werd aan dezelfde regels gehouden als de rest. In elke praktische zin was zij zijn moeder geworden en hij was ervan overtuigd dat Lily trots op hen was.<br>Zijn moeder. Zouden zij en Fred nu op dezelfde plaats zijn? Konden ze met elkaar praten?  
>Harry glimlachte en wist wat hij moest doen.<p>

Molly staarde nog steeds in het vuur, haar gedachten ver, ver weg bij haar overleden zoon. Haar mijmeringen werden verstoord doordat het vuur een momentje lang groen werd. Lang genoeg was de verbinding open om een stukje perkament naar binnen te blazen. Geen hoofd, geen hand of arm, geen persoon die binnen kwam stappen. Alleen een stukje perkament.  
>Achterdochtig sprak ze wat detectiespreuken uit, maar er was niets mis mee. Nu nieuwsgierig raapte ze het op en las het korte bericht. De tranen stroomden opnieuw over haar wangen, maar nu niet van verdriet. Harry wist precies hoe hij haar kon troosten en hoewel hij het briefje niet met zijn eigen naam had ondertekend, en het handschrift ook niet zijn normale handschrift was, wist ze dat het van hem kwam.<br>Met een vernieuwde energie in haar pas liep ze naar de keuken, waar de rest van haar gezin op haar wachtte. Zodra ze binnenkwam omhelsde ze Harry en zei ze zachtjes: 'Bedankt.'  
>Het briefje gleed uit haar hand en Ginny raapte het op. Met een glimlach las ze het en keek vertederd naar haar vriend.<p>

_Lieve Molly,_

_Ik waak over Fred zoals jij al deze jaren al over Harry hebt gewaakt._

_Liefs,_

_Lily_


End file.
